


Waiting in the Snow

by Elfflame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-31
Updated: 2009-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-19 13:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfflame/pseuds/Elfflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Angela_snape: Charlie/Draco, frostbite</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting in the Snow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angela_snape](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=angela_snape).



It was undignified. Malfoys should not wait. Especially for a Weasley. Yet, somehow, here he was.

A flash of Charlie’s bright smile flashed in his mind. He couldn’t ever remember meeting anyone who smiled as much as Charlie. It was completely unsettling. Especially how he could make the most annoying things pleasant.

Like being forced to help rebuild Diagon Alley. Well, Draco had, at any rate. As his punishment. Charlie had chosen to help. And Draco had been horrified to have to work with a Weasley. But Charlie had never treated him any differently from the others who worked with them. He always smiled and said good morning in that bright, cheery voice, no matter how Draco responded, or even when he pointedly did not.

Charlie had somehow wormed though his defenses as they worked together. Chatting about Romania, and missing his dragons. _Well, they’re not really mine, but you know how it is, right?_ And about Quidditch and who might win the World Cup, and whether or not the Canons would ever be anything but last place.

But the real surprise had come after Draco’s punishment had finished. He didn’t have to help any more. The Alley was done. But after days of freedom, Draco found himself restless, unsure why. Until that smile had appeared in his head. Charlie Weasley.

So here he stood, outside the circle of wards that protected the dubiously-named home of the Weasleys, waiting for Charlie to appear. Never mind that there was no way Charlie could know he was here, or that either of their families might be horrified by this new obsession of Draco’s, or that the snow was falling, thick and fast, and soon it would be impossible even to see the rickety tower that was the Weasley family home.

Perhaps it would be best to just go home and owl him.

“Draco?”

Draco spun, wide-eyed at the voice. Charlie was there, carrying what looked like a heavy bag.

Draco nodded, not sure what to say. He didn’t think he’d said more than ten words to Charlie the entire time they’d worked together.

“What are you doing here? How long have you been standing here?”

Draco shrugged, and Charlie rolled his eyes, then set his hand on Draco’s shoulder. “Come on. Let’s get you inside. Wouldn’t do to have your toes fall off from frostbite.”

Before Draco could protest, he was sitting at the Weasley dining table, with Mrs Weasley bustling around to make him tea, warming his feet by the fire while Weasley and Granger glared at him.

But somehow, that didn’t matter any more, and Draco’s heart warmed as much as his toes at the thought that Charlie cared. It was something to work with, at least. The rest would come. In time.


End file.
